Jeanine Matthews' Backstory
by Anna168
Summary: Jeanine Matthews meets a new divergent, a Hunter from beyond the gate, named Kane. He deals in Contraband and visits Jeanine. Set prior to the books.
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own any rights or characters because they belong to Veronica Roth. This is set before the books. Jeanine is younger.)

Kane watched from his vantage point as Jeanine Matthews sashayed from the Erudite headquarters to her car. He admired her fitted blue coat and platinum blonde hair. She led a privileged life, he thought as he scanned her accompanying entourage. Having only just returned to the city, Kane didn't know much about her. He merely knew her name and what she stood for. She was an important Erudite leader with a lot of power, or so they said.

Ms Matthews browses the latest report to grace her desk. It is a report on the Hunters disturbance. A group of divergents, who effortlessly resist all attempts at arrest, continue to deal in contraband, and who had been unheard of for years. There were confirmed sightings of individuals where they had resurfaced to the south of the wall.  
>Stamping the report with 'urgent', Jeanine summons security to her and advises them to capture one or more of the hunters from beyond the gate, so that she could ascertain their threat level and ultimately destroy them.<br>-

7pm.

Before entering her apartment, something catches Jeanine's eye. Something that shouldn't be outside her apartment. Large muddy boots. Her breath hitches. Someone is inside.  
>She pushes her alert bracelet, confident that her security should be here within 5 minutes.<br>Curious to see who had the audacity to break and enter, or at least enter as there was no sign of breakage from the front door, she continues inside.

"You should know that security will be here momentarily," she called to the unseen intruder.  
>"No, they won't." A tall, dark haired man comes into view. "I blocked your call."<br>He has an athletic build but he isn't overly large. His clothing is fierce but he wears a playful smile. Grubby, like he had been in the wilderness. Which, obviously, he had.  
>She looks behind him in annoyance but is still composed.<br>"Let's call a truce," the man said. "I mean you no harm."  
>She looks up, assessing him.<br>She detects the smell of shaving cream. He had helped himself to her bathroom.  
>"I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Kane." He crosses the kitchen slowly (in his dark brown leather pants and cotton shirt) and holds his empty hands up, smiling.<br>"What do you want?" she asks.  
>Jeanine leans back against her plush beige sofa, attempting to look nonchalant. If she kept him talking, she could learn more about him and the other divergents.<br>He stops his approach.  
>"I could go for a snack right now. Do you mind if I have a look in your fridge?"He doesn't wait for an answer but turns for the fridge.<br>To his back is strapped a semi-automatic weapon and a long sheathed blade. His left shoulder bears a prominent pink scar. Jeanine resists the urge she feels to jettison his clothes into the furnace and throw him under the shower fosset. She thinks about her next move as he rummages through her fridge. She really should be more alarmed, she questioned herself.  
>"Jeanine, - can I call you Jeanine? We could help each other," he tells her.<br>"You're a divergent. Why should I trust you?" she retorts, accusingly.  
>"I bet you can't get fresh seafood," he says through bites of cold ham.<br>"No one has eaten seafood in over 40years." She snaps. "How long have you been outside of the gate?"  
>He stands against her dark kitchen bench top, opposite her. "Ah, 18 months… this round."<br>She finds herself starring, his dark eyes piercing her blue-grey ones.  
>"And in total?"<br>"Ah, a few years," he answers, noncommittally.  
>"Isn't it dangerous?" She probes.<br>"Not if you know what you're doing." He pulls a small cerated knife out from his waist band and slices into her green apple on her counter. "And besides, not all of us are cut out for a life of luxury." He nodded to her interior designed dining room setting.  
>She folds her arms defensively, her fitted coat pulling tight.<br>"So, is there a Mr Matthews?"  
>As if he is in <em>his<em> kitchen and not the head of Erudite's.  
>She gives away no reaction to that impertinent question. "How did you get in here?" her voice even, despite her displeasure.<br>"Call yourself 'Erudite Intelligence'," Kane grins.  
>He takes another swig of her citrus juice, wipes his knife slowly, and readies himself to leave.<br>She calmly smoothed her skirt down with her hands. "You think Erudite is doing something wrong?"  
>"Too right, I do. Bunch of crazies," he added under his breath.<br>"Can't you see we're working for the greater good?"  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you." He looked sincere.<br>Her voice was cold. "You're the deviant."  
>"And that justifies shooting at us?" He looked appalled momentarily.<br>"You're a poor blend of impulses and impurities," she emphasised.  
>He puts his wide-brimmed hat on and despite it being out of date, he made it look good.<br>"I've left you a bottle of red wine in your bedroom."  
>Her eyes flash at his admission.<br>"Consider my proposal to work together. I'll see you soon." He left through the front door.  
>Jeanine sighs in relief and then calls Erudite HQ to report the intruder.<p>

-  
>Jeanine Matthews had had a helluva day. At last she was home and could put her feet up, some soft music on and… she remembers the bottle of red wine that the divergent had given her. She finds the bottle and brings it to the kitchen. It is 100years old and the label is in French.<br>Taking off her heels, she takes out a wine glass. After smelling it, with her handheld device she scans it for poisons but finds nothing sinister.  
>Tempted as she is to either see what she could get for it on the black market or to test it properly for toxins, she smiles as she remembers the rugged assassin –as she thought of him – who had forced himself into her apartment. The shock of meeting Kane had worn off but the effect hadn't. She found herself reliving their exchange almost every day since. At first she had felt tense but that feeling soon gave way to an enjoyable excitement and she found herself attracted to the hunter and wondering when she would see him again. Why were these emotions surfacing? She shut them down again.<br>She swallows, regretfully. She could allow herself a few minutes to contemplate them before controlling them, couldn't she?

Who was Kane and why had he visited her? Was it a once-off or would he show up again? Whether he would accost her in an alleyway, break into her home again or even kidnap her and hold her to ransom... She entertains the thought of having _him_ captured. Brought to her by her security, locked up in a cell. Injecting him with a truth serum…  
>The alcohol enters her bloodstream. She feels her arms grow heavier and next her head swirls. She was drinking on an empty stomach. <em>Foolish<em>, she thought.  
>She wonders what price she would fetch if captured…<br>She thought of his leather pants, and then stopped herself. It could be years before he's ever heard from again. He could be dead or dying… out there in the wilderness… right now, she thought.  
>She closes her eyes and puts an end to all those thoughts. Those emotions and thoughts would not be entertained any longer. She had a job to do and she needed control and composure to do it.<br>Jeanine recorks the bottle and washes her wine glass slowly.  
>She leaves a message for Research &amp; Development to supply her with the latest and most effective tracking device with which to slip onto Kane's boots should he reappear.<br>More ideas came to her during the evening on how to behave, how to capture him, to learn his secrets.

-  
>8 days later.<br>Jeanine closed her apartment door behind her and hangs her coat up on the coat stand.  
>"Did you enjoy the wine?"<br>Jeanine flinchs at the voice, realising she wasn't alone.  
>Kane is in her kitchen again.<br>No doubt, he has disabled her alarm signals again. She would have to increase her security. Or would she?  
>She feels for the tracking device in her skirt pocket.<br>Perhaps if she finds out more, he could lead her to the other divergents and she could wipe them out. After she has made an example of them.  
>She enters her lounge room, regarding him with eyes narrowed and sits down on her sofa with a view to the kitchen.<br>"You did, didn't you?" Kane saunters over to her, smiling.  
>"You think you can just come and go as you please?" Jeanine's voice is icy.<br>"I'm fresh from the coast," he says, scratching the sand from under his nails on the floor. "I've left 2 delicious crabs in your fridge. You can cook them in butter! Delicious." He grins at her, pleased with himself.  
>She almost smiles.<br>"I saw you today," he tells her. "In the market place. And outside Erudite headquarters. What were you discussing?"  
>Jeanine doesn't look surprised that he had followed her. Spied on her. "That's none of your concern."<br>He is undeterred. "You shouldn't hide your gorgeous legs under those pants."  
>He had hit the mark. She flushes in surprise and struggles to rein him in. To take control.<br>"So, Kane, was it? Do you work alone?" she exudes authority once again.  
>"Oh, Jeanine, I thought we could be friends!" He chides her, not answering her question.<br>"How do you know I don't have a weapon on me, right now?"  
>"You could well do. But you'd have to hit me and I might fight back. You don't want that." He brushes a hand under his chin and rests it on his pants buckle.<br>Jeanine's armchair faced him.  
>She was trying to place his accent. Perhaps his parents had been British imports… she made a mental note to look up his records. But without a surname it would be quite the puzzle. She estimates his age at late 20's. He is at least a little cleaner this visit than his last. She watches as he briefly checks his small electronic device and then puts it out of sight. He doesn't belong in this picture.<p>

Just as she watched him, he was watching her. She hypnotised him. That's why he had come back. He had had to see her again. To enter her bathroom and smell her soap. To lie on her bed and touch her pillow.  
>"Jeanine, I want to talk about the black market trade. Why not loosen up the regulations? Your people are not helping the situation. The people need what the hunters provide." He sits down on the 3 seater opposite her as if he owns the place.<br>"I'm going to have you all arrested!" Jeanine says defiantly. "It's individual deviants like you who think they can do what they like who threaten the security of everyone."  
>"We don't just deal in food and alcohol. We bring back medicine, flora, important samples and so on." It's as if he is having a different, civil conversation.<br>"Humpf!" She replies.  
>"It might even surprise you to learn that only yesterday we supplied several rare minerals with incredible weight-bearing properties to your very own Erudite scientists."<br>Her mouthed gapes open but then she closes it again. "You're lying."  
>"Why would I lie?" His eyes smile again. She was an unpredictable mix of tenderness and ferocity.<br>She scrutinized him but didn't answer.  
>"I'm getting some water. Would you like some?" he stands.<br>She doesn't answer.  
>"I heard you might even want to destroy the Abnegation government."<br>"_I'm trying_ to help people and make the city a safer place," she replies, clearly annoyed.  
>Kane drinks some water from her glass and then they look at each other for a few seconds, not saying anything.<br>"Your bodyguard. The guy with the cropped short hair who carries a pistol. He's working for Dauntless. You can't trust him. I thought you should know."  
>Jeanine looks at him like she didn't believe him but Kane assumes that she is thankful for the advice, proof or no proof.<br>As he leaves, she threatens him. "If you want to reach me, call my office. If you ever come back here, it will be the last thing you do."  
>He stares at her, angrily. "I thought at least you'd have an open mind. Turns out I'm wrong."<br>Kane exits.


	2. Chapter 2

- 2 days later. Morning. The Erudite Office Suites.

"Hello?" Janine answered her ringing phone.  
>"Jeanine, it's Kane."<br>"Hello Kane. Are you calling to hand yourself in?"  
>"Did you look into your bodyguard?" he asks her, expressing concern.<br>"Yes. It turns out you were correct. He was loyal to Dauntless, he was spying for them." She answers, somewhat reluctantly.  
>"He was probably going to kill you." Kane thinks out loud. "So, have you given any more thought to my offer? I can get you the best coffee and shortbread you've ever tasted," he emphasises, baiting her.<br>"We grow coffee quite well here," she returns.  
>"I know, I've had a cup." Kane sounds unimpressed.<br>"Why don't you come to my offices and we can discuss your plan to work together."  
>Kane realises that Janine is probably being overheard or that the conversation is being taped. But he is still annoyed at her for saying so.<br>"Gotta go," he says, and hangs up.  
>She reports the incident to her best agent and they trace the call but she figures he is long gone. She tries to forget about him. To watch her, you would think she was the utmost professional but the truth was she was distracted all day.<br>She increases the building's security and also posts 4 guards outside her home apartment block. 

-  
>7.44am<br>Jeanine rose, showered and dressed.  
>Entering the kitchen, on her benchtop is a tall dusty black thermos. Jeanine touches it and it feels warm, with hot contents inside. She smiles, despite herself. Kane must have been here only minutes before.<br>The coffee is rich and velvety to her mouth. She opens her kitchen curtains with the mug in hand. This coffee was thick and moreish. She tries to savour it but sooner than she liked she had consumed it.  
>Kane had said that he was staying nearby. Jeanine's brain ticks over.<br>She lets herself into the apartment next door to hers to check if it is still vacant or if Kane is bolder than she thought.  
>The apartment is furnished but bare.<br>He is seated on the sofa. Napping!  
>Jeanine can't conceal a smile.<br>She holds a full syringe over him, observing him. His breathing is slow. How handsome he looked. Carefree and relaxed.  
>She leans over him.<br>Suddenly, he opens his eyes and grabs both her wrists.  
>She is so startled she doesn't react at first.<br>She can't help it and she looks into his eyes, their faces barely apart, staring her down.  
>"Je-neane!" he says, disapproval in his voice at seeing the syringe.<br>She strains against his grip but to no avail.  
>The tension is so thick in the room. The confrontation is almost more than she can bear.<br>He glares at her to show her how much stronger he actually is, before releasing her hands.  
>This surprises her, she's unsure of what to do.<br>"Go on, inject me. If that's what you came to do." He drops his head back in surrender.  
>One knee is still inbetween his legs on the sofa, as she is still poised to strike.<br>"Do it!" He tells her.  
>He waits for a few seconds and then starts to laugh. His chest tenses under his light cotton shirt. His laugh is low at first and then it builds momentum.<br>Jeanine finds herself smiling, then joining in, his laughing is so infectious and it relieves the confrontation.  
>She drops the syringe to the floor.<br>"Look at us!" he manages to say just before he roars with laughter.  
>They share the joke.<br>"Ah ha, ah he, he…" Their laughing slowly subsides, their breathing returning to normal.  
>"You have a beautiful laugh," he tells her, so sure of himself.<br>Jeanine's smile fades and she slightly turns away.  
>He moves closer to her. She watches him but doesn't react.<br>He moves towards her lips and her eyes almost close. He kisses her gently, once.  
>His hands cup her face and he repeats the action.<br>Pleasure floods them both.  
>Without really being conscious of what she was doing, Jeanine stands up slowly, to allow his hands to gain better access to her waist and neck as he kissed her. His hips are flush against hers and he caresses her more urgently, his hands underneath her lovely blue coat.<br>His passion surprises her and instead of _thinking_ she just _experiences_.  
>She gasps as he moves to kissing her neck and she feels his hand on her lower back, nearing her bottom. Her eyes close again as she relishes the pleasure he gave her.<br>Kane found her lips again and a series of breathy kisses ensues.  
>Her coat and dress and Kane were making Jeanine uncomfortably hot. She realises how quickly things have escalated and stands back, pushing his arms down gently. She backs into the coffee table, one hand to her mouth, still gazing at him.<br>"Jeanine…" he started.  
>"Don't." She manages, putting a hand out to stop him from moving to her. Her voice is quiet.<br>She glances over to the door then back at him. "I don't…" she started again. "I don't know what to do," she said more to herself than to him. "I was going to have you arrested and charged…" her voice gathering volume.  
>He runs a hand through his hair, watching her.<br>She can't think straight. She needs time. "I have to go," she starts walking to the door. "YOU should go!"  
>She left.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Jeanine Matthews was on the warpath.  
>Loyal, hardworking Erudite juniors scatter as she approaches their desks, her checklist in tow. Disgruntled line managers are left in her wake as she continues her tour of the highest levels of management within the Erudite company.<br>Oh, she could be cruel when she was feeling this way.  
>She is angry at the effect that <em>ruffian<em> was having on her.  
>She wants everything back under control. She runs a tight ship. There was no room for a summer romance and Jeanine hated Kane for waking up the animal inside her. Now, she couldn't stop thinking about being alone with him again, undressing him, having him undress her. And what would follow after that. It had been a <em>long<em> time since she had let anyone touch her. And even then she had not enjoyed it. Not at all.  
>Today is the bi-annual company audit. Jeanine receives spoken reports from all the heads of departments on their inventory and progress since the last inspection. She hates the Finance department and has left them until last. She detested arguing about money. It was so uncouth.<br>She purses her lips. Why does she have to talk to Finance? Jeanine _could_ send her assistant, Stacy. Dr West wouldn't like that though and it just might end up causing more problems that it solves.  
>Her underlings scurry to replace their submitted reports she has found fault with even though they are sound.<br>She feels so out of sorts. What is she feeling? As Jeanine enters the lift it occurrs to her that what she could be feeling is _frustration_. Sexual frustration.  
>She snaps at her bodyguard for being too close.<br>_When would this tedious day be over?_

Kane had slipped a note under her door before he had left. The note read:  
><em>I'm sorry.<br>If I rushed you. And made you feel uncomfortable.  
>But I'm not sorry it happened. Or for the way you make me feel.<em>

Jeanine's heart lurched after reading it. She had very mixed feelings about him. Why was she so stupid as to entertain a divergent in her very own home?!

-  
>The following day. Tuesday, 4.04pm.<br>Kane had been following Jeanine's movements around the city that afternoon. He had disguised himself as a well-dressed member of the Erudite faction and waited in their underground car park for Jeanine's city car. As she exits her sleek, high-powered car, he moves into the light, catching her eye.  
>Jeanine, composed, orders her two bodyguards to wait for her at the lift, about 30metres away. They don't bother to argue.<br>She approaches Kane and makes sure to stay within view of her bodyguards. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be here?" she scolds him in a low voice.  
>His face has three days of growth, one hand in his pocket. "I wanted to see you."<br>She stares at his blue vest and makes no reply.  
>"How are you?" he asks, sincerely.<br>"Well, as it happens, I'm having a particularly bad day." She holds her iPad in front of her.  
>"I'm sorry to hear that." Kane touches her lightly on her forearm. His back is to the lifts so it wouldn't have been seen.<br>"Was there something you needed, I really have to go." Jeanine shifts her feet impatiently.  
>He smiles, trying to melt some of her ice. "There's a party outside the gate on Friday night. I'd love you to come."<br>"No, I don't think that is going to work."  
>"I think you'd have a great time." His dark eyes bear into hers, insisting. "It's just some friends, gathering for a meal, swapping stories…" his eyes drop to the navy heels she wears.<br>"But I don't even know you," she argues.  
>"What would you like to know?" he waits.<br>She starts to soften a little.  
>"I'm addicted to cheese puffs," he admits. "I'd kill for cheese puffs when I'm outside the gates. I've <em>never killed<em> anyone," he clarifies. "I use tranqs."  
>She smiles.<br>"Ah, you're smiling! Don't let your bodyguards see."  
>Her smile broadens even more.<br>"Come on, it's not like there's something else you'd rather do on a Friday night."  
>She can see her bodyguards are casting looks at her and are growing impatient.<br>"Okay."  
>"Great! You'll want a change of clothes. Can you meet me at Sector 14C of the gate, on the ground? I'll have the transport. 6pm."<br>"14C, 6pm. Alright." She turns and heads to the lifts.  
>Kane almost dances with joy but he manages to wait until she is out of sight.<p>

-  
>Friday.<p>

"You're sure you'll be alright, Ms Matthews?"  
>"I'm going undercover and it won't work if you tell everyone what I'm doing, so keep it to yourself," was all that she had told her driver.<br>Jeanine had arrived at Sector 14C two minutes before schedule and waved the Erudite driver off, dismissively. She is wearing blue jeans, a long sleeved shirt, with a scarf. She folds her sunglasses over in her hands, nervously. This is her chance to find where the divergents are and how they operate.  
>Jeanine hears the sound of horses approaching on the other side of the gate.<br>Kane rides up, hero-like, on a chestnut mare with a saddled grey mare in tow. Helmut-less, he is clad in a comfortable warm-brown colour scheme and is slightly sweaty from his afternoon ride.  
>He dismounts and she gazes at him.<br>"So good to see you!" His sunny disposition making her smile.  
>"Yes," she says civilly.<br>He walks over to her. "How do you feel about riding?"  
>She raises her eyebrows and nods. "It's been a while, but it's…"<br>"…just like riding a hose!" they both say together. They share a short laugh.  
>"Shall we go?" He then holds her mare ready as he stands by the horse and waits for her.<br>"Are you going to take care of me?" she asks, nervously.  
>"Always," he smiles that trusting smile of his. He helps her up onto the horse and makes sure she is comfortable in the saddle.<br>"How far are we going?"  
>"About 9 miles."<br>They start out at a walk, in the tall grasses. Jeanine is a little less than competent but the horse knows what to do.  
>Jeanine is starting to relax. The sun is starting its descent and it couldn't have been more dreamy.<br>"So, did your week improve?" he draws level with her horse.  
>"Ah, yes, I suppose it did. It's just a headache, you know, having complete oversight of every area of Erudite."<br>He nods, prompting her to continue.  
>"You don't want to hear about work."<br>"I do!" he insists.  
>"Let's not talk about Erudite… I don't want to argue…" her voice dropping.<br>"Sure. We'll talk about more pleasant things." His brown eyes shining under his hat. "There will be some incredible fresh food tonight. You like apple cider, don't you?"  
>"Mmm, yes! I've missed that, being in the city. There isn't much alcohol consumed."<br>They ride for a minute without saying anything.  
>"Thank you for trusting me," he says.<br>Jeanine nods. "I decided you were alright." She was losing track of the difference between the truth and deceiving him so that she could learn more.  
>The scenery changes from the flat green plain to forest and then rockier as they travel towards the coast. From their vantage point, the coastline is beautiful. Jeanine had not seen it in a long time.<br>When their trail momentarily turned steep and difficult, Kane coaxed the horses to do his will. Jeanine studied him further. He was self-assured without being cocky. There was still so much she didn't know about him. About his past. About the divergents he now associated with. Jeanine held off the _Erudite need to-know-everything_ ingrained in her. Her questions would only make her seem abrasive and direct.  
>They heard voices as they approached a clearing 20 metres from the sand where people were setting up for the party.<br>The sun had almost disappeared. The air was a comfortable 25degreesC with a warm sea breeze mixed in with the smells of food cooking. He helped her dismount. There was his trusting smile again.  
>He led the way to the wash basin where they washed and dried their hands. Kane washed his face and left his hat on his saddle.<br>"Right, let's party!" He grinned like a larrikin. "Let's get you a cider and introduce you to people."  
>Jeanine put an arm out to stop him. "I should change my name. Joanne."<br>Kane smiled. "Sure, good thinking."  
>Introductions were made and delicious hot snack food was passed around.<br>Self-aware as she was, Jeanine adopted an empathetic, go-with-the-flow attitude.  
>There was no leader of the group that Jeanine could tell. It was hard to find out much without directly leading the conversation.<br>With lights rigged up in another clearing, a game of Twilight Frisbee was started. Jeanine just watched at first, happy to chat with a woman named Anna whose husband David was defending Kane's frisbee attack on the field. Then, when the men had exhausted some of their energy and the competitiveness of the game relaxed, a few women and children joined in.  
>Jeanine caught on quickly, despite never having played or being particularly fit. Kane threw her the frisbee almost every time he got it, encouragingly.<br>The game finished up. David pulled out some cold beers and handed Kane two. He held it out to Jeanine who shook her head.  
>"I'd better not. I'm happy with water, please."<br>"Come on, you've been working so hard. You deserve this."  
>Jeanine couldn't help smiling and she took the beer.<br>As a few of the frisbee group stood around the headland cooling off, some music started up. The musical melody was entrancing. Jeanine's eyes fixated straight in front of her. Why is she having such a good time? When had she last laughed? What was she doing? This wasn't her life. How did people live like this?  
>Jeanine watched Kane as he chatted with his friends.<br>She remembered the intensity of his eyes and his touch as it had rushed over her like a wave.

"I'm going down to the beach. Want to come?" Kane asked her, pulling her attention back.  
>Jeanine looked at him for a moment. "No, you go. I'm okay." She answered, she gestured to Anna nearby.<br>Kane, David and a couple of others run down to the beach, taking their shirts off as they leave.  
>Jeanine sits down on a log around the campfire. A young woman sits down beside her, smiling and offering her hand. "Hi, I'm Suzy,"<br>"Hello. Joanne." Jeanine is relieved to see a friendly face.  
>The young woman smiles at her. "You're not local are you. Are you from the city?"<br>"Yes."  
>"You're here with Kane?"<br>"Somewhat reluctantly, but yes." Jeanine manages a half-smile.  
>Suzy was easy to talk to.<br>Eventually, Suzy asks if they, Kane and Jeanine, were together.  
>Instead of answering directly, Jeanine asks if Kane has had other girlfriends.<br>"It's funny really, he's never had someone special that I've heard of. He's probably never been with a woman before." Suzy laughs, realising in hindsight how liberally she had spoken. She puts her beer down and changes the subject.  
>Jeanine asked her about life here and Suzy was forthcoming. Jeanine filed all the details away for future reference.<br>The music got louder and they had to raise their voices to be heard.  
>Jeanine calculated that even the furthest Dauntless patrols wouldn't hear the noise they were making.<br>She politely made an excuse, then found the beach track and walked down to the beach alone.  
>Away from the party lights, the light of the half-moon is barely enough to see by.<br>When Kane sees her on the beach he comes out of the surf and dries himself off with his towel.  
>He walks over to her, his chest is impossible!<br>"Hey!"  
>"Hi," she answers. "How's the water?"<br>"Refreshing!" he pretends to throw some drops of water on her but misses on purpose. She shrieks, dodges, and they laugh.  
>"There are some cool ruins just up there a little. Do you want to see?"<br>"Sure," she obliges.  
>Kane pulls his shirt over his head and carries his shoes.<br>They come to a house in the bush where the roof has been taken off and most of the walls fallen in.  
>"Pretty cool, huh?"<br>"Wow."  
>She walks around and examines the structure but her gaze keeps returning to Kane. Any attempt at subtlety is ruined when he repeatedly catches her eyes with his own. Looking away again becomes more difficult each time.<br>Jeanine swung her shoes towards him. "You smile as though you have a secret." She is facing the sand dunes.  
>"I have lots of secrets," he answers as the wind tosses his hair.<br>The wind blows her scarf off her shoulders and Kane runs to retrieve it.  
>"Thank you," says Jeanine.<br>He places it around her neck and then stops.  
>She looks down, watching as his chest rises and falls with his breathing, and then looks into his eyes again.<br>The wind picks up sharply all of a sudden and they have to close their eyes against it.  
>"Come on," he gives her a quick hug and then pushs her playfully back to the beach.<br>They walk back to the beach and up the path just as the men return from the surf, cold and wet.  
>Back at the clearing, the chef gives a shout and plates heaped with assorted salads are distributed and then Kebabs are passed around.<br>"What meat is this?" Jeanine asks, biting into the succulent meat.  
>"It's Bbq bat," Kane answers, sitting down beside her.<br>Jeanine's eyebrows pop in response but she manages to keep chewing.  
>The apple cider flows and the music keeps the party atmosphere going.<br>Jokes, stories and the odd argument went on in the close-knit group, of which Jeanine is a welcomed guest.  
>Later, with the crickets chirping and the fire flickering, the party goers start to retire. For Kane, Jeanine, Suzy, Dave and Anna, cups of tea are passed around the campfire. Jeanine had never felt more relaxed.<p>

Kane checks his watch. It is almost midnight. He stands.  
>"Goodnight, guys."<br>"Goodnight," they answer.  
>Without meeting her eyes, he takes Jeanine's hand. As they walk, he slips the hand-holding to only holding the end of her fingers. He leads her back along the trail but instead of walking to the horses, he pulls the disguise off a hidden, old model Suzuki sedan.<br>"Hop in," the keys jingling.

The trip home was a little awkward. Neither of them knowing what to comment on. He smelt a little like garlic and bbq. Jeanine found herself impatient for something to happen.  
>All was dark as the immense gate keeping the city safe mercifully comes into view.<br>Jeanine waited as instructed as Kane left the car in dense scrub, under a camo tarpaulin and some braches, mostly hidden from view.  
>They crossed the gate again, back into the Erudite sector. No one was around.<br>Walking to the nearest building where several motorbikes were locked up, Kane unlocked one and they both got on. They rode back to Jeanine's residential building.  
>At the top of the stairs, they stopped.<br>"Thank you," Jeanine was warm but stoic. "I had a lovely time."  
>Her heart was about to leap out of her chest and it wasn't from climbing the stairs.<br>"Anytime."  
>When she didn't answer, Kane couldn't tell if she wanted to be touched so he left it. Smiling, he simply said goodnight and watched her, waiting.<br>She quickly kissed his cheek, formally, then turned, unlocked her door and went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the initiates, their families and the civilians had filed into the auditorium, the leaders and V.I.P.s proceeded.  
>Disguised in Dauntless apparel, Kane watched from his vantage point above the podium as Jeanine was introduced and applauded, then made her way to the lectern to address the 4 factions and young initiates for the Choosing Ceremony. Jeanine has on one of those shimmering baby blue blouses that Kane had seen on Erudite members before. He admires the way it compliments her complexion. Her blonde hair bounces as she walked.<br>She was a formidable woman – no question. Her poise and elocution are inspiring.  
>He let the adrenaline wash over him and eventually dissipate. He was there to make sure that no one harmed her – he didn't trust these large gatherings and he didn't put it past Erudite to attack their own leader. One rogue scientist was all it took. Or a divergent on a reckless mission.<br>He considered himself a smart guy. He hadn't planned on falling for the most powerful leader of the organised world, but there you are. He didn't know why she hadn't turned him in yet.  
>He wasn't convinced of her feelings for him. Sure, there were signs that she felt something, but she could just as easily turn them off and be ice queen again. She didn't have time for emotions. She didn't let herself love. She had been brainwashed as a child, it wasn't her fault. Kane had to overlook that.<br>But then, they were so different. They couldn't really be together, not in any practical way. Even though he didn't like the name, he _was_ a divergent. He wasn't proud of being a divergent. He wasn't reckless or dangerous. He wanted to be on the inside but he wasn't. He was on the outside. Outside of the city's rules, outside of her operation. Her government of the people. His people had said 'No, thanks,' or perhaps 'F*** you,' to her people, and here that meant war. It meant life and death. Death if you were caught on the wrong side. Kane was taking an extreme risk being in the city. Being near Jeanine.

Before proceedings began, Kane had sync'd his current disposable cellphone to Jeanine's iPad and sent her a secured IM.  
>"<em>I'm here if you need me. Kane.<em>"

The event carried on without incident.  
>When the official business came to an end, Kane follows Jeanine in the shadows to a leaders dinner. He waits outside, keeping surveillance on her surveillance. Suspicious of everyone coming and going from the restaurant.<p>

_"Can we get going?" _Kane messages impatiently, when he'd had enough.  
>Jeanine doesn't reply but, mercifully, she calls it an early night and doesn't stay for last drinkscoffees as most of the other leaders did.  
>When her bodyguards leave her outside the door to her building, Kane joins her. They make small talk until they get to her door.<br>She stops and turns towards him.  
>"You're not coming inside."<br>He can't stop staring at her soft baby blue blouse. Kane longs to mess her up and provoke her but he wouldn't push her. He had been brought up better than that.  
>"Thank you for watching over me today," her elocution precise.<br>"Anytime," he says casually.  
>They glance toward the sound of voices and a door closing on their floor.<br>"What are you doing tomorrow after work?" Kane questions her.  
>He makes her feel like she is a teenager again. Not a woman of 33.<br>"Tomorrow night I'm going to a philosophy lecture by Tim MacBride."  
>Kane manages not to roll his eyes. He has heard Tim speak – well, a short sound bite – and he couldn't think of anything less stimulating. He considers saying so but thinks again, not wanting to be disagreeable.<br>"Could I join you?"  
>Jeanine tilts her head. "Well, no, I think you'd better entertain yourself."<br>Kane has an impure thought involving painting a nude mural above her bedhead and his amused smile plays on his lips. "What time does it finish?"  
>"Late," said Jeanine, and put her key into the door, dismissively.<br>"Okay," Kane relents and turned to leave.  
>Jeanine turns back.<br>"I have no way of reaching you. What if I need to warn you about something?"  
>He looks into her eyes. Searching for whatever motive lay there.<br>"Okay. Do you have your iPad?"  
>She takes out her iPad, unlocks it and pulls the contact page up.<br>He takes it and keys in his current number.  
>He hands it back.<br>It is becoming awkward, her disallowing him entry, but still keeping a divergent in the hallway.  
>She shooes him away. He leaves the building and she watchs him head west.<p>

Kane's soundtrack:  
>Black Velveteen - Lenny Kravitz<br>CAZZETTE - Blind Heart Prince Fox Remix  
>Children Collide - Terrible lizard<br>Delong - Spellbound remix  
>Jubel - klingande<br>jame blake - to the last  
>Slowments - Touch Sensitive<p>

3 days later.

Kane was wearing her apron, cooking in her kitchen. It smelt really good, too.  
>Jeanine really had to make a choice. Either he was becoming her boyfriend or she was going to have him arrested, which was effectively a death sentence.<br>She goes up to the bench, opposite him.  
>"Hi!" he winks and throws the stir fry about in the pan.<br>"Hi!" she replies with equal enthusiasm.  
>"You're home early."<br>"Smells great, what is it? Stir fried veggies, garlic and ginger?" She takes off her collared navy jacket.  
>"Spot on!" he turnsd off the hotplate and faces her. He tries not to stare at her baby blue blouse that really shouldn't be so alluring, it is just a blouse.<br>"Oh, I must have gained 10pounds since meeting you." The smile slipping from her face.  
>"I think you look great," he answers, giving her a smouldering look.<br>Her heart thumps at the thought of the way his hands had wrapped around her waist like it was only yesterday.  
>Noticing a fresh cut on his forehead, she asks him what happened.<br>"Oh that, just a scratch. Nothing to worry about."  
>Jeanine's expression grows stern. "You've been up to something, haven't you?"<br>"No, I haven't done anything," almost laughing at her.  
>"I know you're lying." There is no malice in her voice, she says it matter-of-factly. She turns from him to wash her hands in the kitchen sink. "Your life has too much drama for me."<br>He stops and looks to her. "What are you talking about?"  
>"I like things simpler." She dries her hands.<br>"Well, I'm sorry I'm not the male model of a man you can order from a catalogue," his voice dripping with an artificial apology.  
>She turns and opens the cupboard to locate some crockery. "Why couldn't you be a regular guy?"<br>His eyes suddenly sparkle. "Let's go to the art gallery after dinner! Regular guys do that." Somewhat changing the subject.  
>"We can't go to the art gallery," she answers accusingly. "You'd be arrested on site!"<br>"I'll wear a disguise. You can go first and I'll trail safely behind, unnoticed. We'll see everything, only we wait until we're back here to talk about it. Come on, you can't say no."  
>She looks at him. Not knowing how to reply.<br>"I know. _You_ can wear the disguise. Tomorrow, call in sick and say you're going to stay in. We'll slip you out in disguise and go together!"  
>"I can't fake a sickness. They'll want to know what it is and have me under observation."<br>"You're telling me that you, Queen of Erudite, can't circumvent a few doctors and scientists?"  
>She knows he is right.<br>Kane slaps his knees as he straightens. "So, what's it going to be? Do you have any black? Dauntless? Or red and yellow for Amity?"  
>"I can't pass as Dauntless," she reprimands him.<br>He makes the square shape with his fingers on both hands in a fashion-sense. "A bit of mousse in your hair, plenty of black, the right attitude, sure, you could!"  
>"Umm, I should have some grey…"<br>"No, you don't wear grey," shaking his head.  
>Her iPad rings. Her blonde hair bounces and she walks to answer it.<br>Kane plates up the meal and arranges the cutlery on her tablecloth.  
>Jeanine goes into the other room for the conversation.<br>She clears her throat upon her return.  
>"Have you ever heard of poly-tetramine-bythalamat? It seems there's a problem that the lab can't handle."<br>Kane shakes his head. He really hopes that she wasn't going to talk about science. It isn't that he is simple-minded. He isn't. It is just that he knows what interests him and he prioritizes that. And he here he is, in the comfort of her apartment, WITH HER!  
>"That reminds me," she continues. "You have to vacate from next door. A senator and his wife are moving into that apartment on Saturday." She puts her iPad half-down the back of the sofa.<br>"Thanks for the heads up." He stands in front of the dining table, facing her.  
>She examines the nails of her left hand, fidgeting. "Where will you go?"<br>"Why? Are you going to miss me?" He takes off her apron.  
>"That depends."<br>"On what does it depend?" His elocution precise.  
>Jeanine isn't very forthcoming and doesn't meet his eyes.<br>"Are you going to miss my cooking?" He undoes the buttons and pulls off his shirt, leaving only his thin undershirt over his taught chest.  
>"Yes," she admits, glancing at the hot meal behind him.<br>"My gifts?"  
>"Yes." The tension between them is starting to shift.<br>"Perhaps my horse-riding lessons?"  
>"Yes," a quick smile passes over her lips.<br>"My witty banter," he grins.  
>"Yes." Her yeses become a little quieter as she watchs him take a step closer.<br>"My hands." He is in front of her.  
>"Yes."<br>"My lips."  
>She can't answer. Her heart is beating too fast.<br>His hands go to her waist. For a second, he admires his possession of the shimmering baby blue blouse, before he bends down to kiss her cheek.  
>He checks her eyes and they tell him everything he needs to know.<br>She lacks confidence but Kane finds it only adds to her appeal.  
>His kisses are slow and deliberate.<br>"Oh," he says as he bites her lower lip gently. His manner is attentive and almost selfless.  
>The meal irrelevant now, he walks her backwards down her hallway, to her bedroom.<br>In the bedroom, the soft carpet is under their feet.  
>He does not need to move with urgency but instead he caresses her. His hands move over her back and then up to behind her neck.<br>She pushes him back a little and undoes her blouse slowly in front of him. She steps out of her heels and unzips her navy skirt.  
>Now that she is in her underwear he has to hurry to shed his clothing also.<br>He has to bend down to kiss her again.  
>They have amazing sex. Please imagine your own details.<br>-

_Landon Pigg. Falling in love at a coffee shop_

After falling asleep for a few hours, Kane wakes as his stomach growls.  
>He admires her still form for a minute. The way her hair falls around her face and her plump arms spread out unrestrained.<br>She's beautiful.  
>He climbs out of bed carefully, pulls on his pants and goes to reheat his dinner.<br>As he takes the plate out of the microwave, he sees Jeanine enter dressed in her light dressing gown and he smiles.  
>"Hungry?"<br>"Yes," she smiles.  
>He turns a light on low as she takes a seat at the table, he puts the plate in front of her.<br>"Water or wine or… juice?" he asks.  
>They eat. They smile at each other.<br>They leave the dishes in the sink and go back to bed.  
>They spoon and blissfully fall back to sleep.<p>

One more chapter to come. What will happen?!  
>I'd love it if you read and reviewed. :-)<p> 


End file.
